Ungrateful Little Scamps
by missBENNETT
Summary: Nana Harley has a lot of questions for her dear granddaughters once they come home from jail...
1. I

**Ungrateful Little Scamps**

**I.**

"Would one of you get that damned door already!?"

Harleen Dennis shuffled into her living room, glaring at her teenaged granddaughters with frustration. Delia sat with her bare feet on the coffee table, polishing her toenails a deep shade of red as her tongue poked from the corner of her mouth in concentration. Deidre, beside her, was buried in a magazine and smacking her gum loudly. Both clad in opposite pink and white striped pajamas with their blonde hair up in high ponytails, they neither stopped or acknowledged that their grandmother was even in the room.

"Delia Anne, Deidre Renee. I'm talking to you!" Nana Harley nearly shouted as she stood in front of the television, hands on her hips and a scowled on her wisened face. Neither girl looked up from her task as the doorbell continued to ring almost endlessly. Ding dong, ding dong, di-di-di-ding dong.

"It could be a murderer. You should answer it." Deidre decidedly replied, turning the page of her magazine as her grandmother steamed. She snatched her cane from its resting place against the end of the shabby pink sofa, grumbling all the way as she walked towards the door.

"Ungrateful, rotten little... I oughta..." Nana Harley mumbled as she opened the door rather ferociously, and the graying woman on the other end looked at her expectantly. She stood a foot taller than Harley, with long gray hair billowing down past her shoulders and thick rimmed glasses resting on her petite nose. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked in.

"Okay, I want to hear the whole story." She stopped in front of the couch and looked down at the girls, who still hadn't shifted or even acknowledged her presence. Nana Harley shut the door behind her, shaking her head.

"Good luck, I've been trying to get them to talk since I bailed their sorry behinds out of jail." Harleen headed for the kitchen, her friend still standing in place."I only know the story that the police told me after that other hooligan they were running around with confessed. They aren't speaking to me, Pam."

"And do you really believe that he came back?" Pam lowered her voice as she followed her friend into her kitchen, standing in the doorway. Harley sighed to herself, sitting in her seat and looking down into her coffee cup. This was a conversation she had been dreading.

"He was working on something, something he was trying to keep secret even from me. It sounds crazy, Pam, but I believe it." Harley laughed joylessly. "I tried so hard with those two, and look at what happens. I guess it's true what they say about karma."

"Forget about that, Harl. The girls will survive. You and I both know this could have been a lot worse if in fact it was really the Joker that roped them in. It's you I'm worried about." Pam sat down across from Harley. She rested her cheek against the palm of her hand.

"Oh, Red, I gave up on those dreams a long time ago. You know that, after I had Lukey...," She glanced up at the family portrait hanging next to the wall clock. Luke, her son, standing tall and slender with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, arm around his brunette wife Whitney, with two blonde toddlers in pigtails standing in front of their beaming parents. Her heart panged sadly. "I just... I wanna know for sure. But the girls..."

"Delia, Deidre! Get your asses in this kitchen NOW." Pamela boomed, causing even Harley to jump. Two loud exhales could be heard from the livng room, and moments later the twins emerged in the doorway, side by side. Deidre popped her gum, and Delia rested her hands on her hips.

"What?" The latter snapped, and Pam raised a freshly manicured brow at the young blondes. Harley had seen that look numerous times; every single time Pam wore it, it was because someone was discussing the Joker. It had been a very long time since she'd worn it.

"How exactly did all of this happen?"

Deidre rolled her eyes. "We were at the clubhouse, like always. And this guy just strolled on in like he owned the place."

"Said he was holding auditions for some Jokerz to join in on a big heist." Delia picked up, both Pam and Harley's eyes following to her. "J-Man tried to get in his face and the old guy popped a cap in his sorry ass."

"Which is really what he gets for standing us up that night," Deidre added, tapping her sister on the arm. Delia nodded and 'hmm'ed, and Deidre continued. "So, being two very attractive and impressionable young women, I guess they pegged us as easy targets. We got roped in."

"Corrupted," Delia confirmed, and poor Nana Harley looked near tears, thinking privately that this was what her parents must have felt like when she had turned to her own life of crime, under the wing of a charismatic psychopath. What she gave up a portion of her adult life for. The thought of watching her girls go through the same thing was mortifying, and also, somewhere buried deep down in her heart, the thought of the Joker betraying her once more by putting her sweet little girls through this was almost unbearable. Pam, however, sat cross-armed and still.

"Bullshit," She muttered. "I know a liar when I see one."

"But Auntie Pam-"

"Don't you Auntie Pam me, Deidre. Who's the one that bailed you two out of county for petty theft when your Nana was in Hawaii?" The elderly woman reminded them, and the twins glanced at one another. Dear Auntie Pam had poked a major pinhole in their perfect cover story. Harley gasped and looked at her granddaughters. "What? Why, you little-"

"Harl, not the time. Bigger matters, remember?" Pam interrupted, and Harley glared at her granddaughters with a look that told them they would be hearing about this little secret later. "Now, ladies, do paint us a realistic picture of what happened. I damn well know nobody corrupted you."

**To Be Continued...**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	2. II

**II.**

"Are you really shocked, DeeDee?" Delia patted her two minute younger sister on the shoulder with a smirk. The abandoned warehouse the Jokerz had made their new hangout was packed, multicolored lights flashing and music blaring from a set of massive, and obviously stolen, speakers. The twins in matching red wigs and white go-go boots leaned up against the backs of the speakers, Deidre glanced around the other side like a child playing hide and seek. The object of her adolescent affection, the tall and charming J-Man, was eagerly roaming his hands over their comrade Dot, who was giggling pleasedly at him. "You know he always goes for the easiest catch."

"I know, DeeDee." Deidre mumbled. J-Man had, in fact, given them their Jokerz nickname. Having grown up down the block from where the girls had once lived with their parents, when they were just young children, he remembered them as soon as he saw them. DeeDee, he had adressed Deidre as, recalling a childhood memory at his inability to pronounce her name with his lisp. Due to his genuine lack of creativity, he just collectively referred to them both as DeeDee. Delia was less than thrilled to be bunched with her sister because their so-called leader was an idiot, but she reluctantly came when called. "A girl can still dream right?" Deidre turned back from the sickening sight on the other side of the room to look at her sister hopefully.

Delia shrugged carelessly. "Eh. Unless you're ready to just give it up to him, pretty sure dreaming might be kind of pointless." Deidre scowled at her sister; What a dream crusher she could be sometimes. Much like the time she had told her that even if she saved her birthday money for ten years she would still never get to buy a convertable hover car. Sometimes Deidre really just wanted to smack her, but all that would acheive would be a swift backhand in return and another swat on the ass by Nana's cane for even laying a hand on her sister. She had seen her referee enough fights to know better.

"Gee, thanks, sis."

The back door swung open unceremoniously, a cold gust of air chilling the girls in their skimpy attire. Being the only ones facing the back door while the lurked behind the speakers, they wer the first ones to see him: Tall and broad-shouldered, wearing a old school brown fedora and matching trenchcoat. Like someone straight out of Nana Harley's era, thought the girls. His chin, pointed and angular and pale under the flashing red and yellow lights, was all that was visible beneath the shadow of his hat, and in a few short strides he was beside the girls.

"Say, sweets, where can I find myself the leader of this little gang?" He asked Delia in a smooth if not odd voice, the hint of a laugh hanging on every word he let escape his wide, upturned lips. They watched his head bob up and down as he looked them each over, causing Deidre to put her hands on her voluminous hips. Being objectified by their friends was one thing, but being objectified by a total stranger was completely another.

"He'd be over there, the Casanova all over the polka dot mess." Delia complied, guesturing with her thumb over her shoulder in J-Man's direction. He tilted his head to follow where she had been pointing. "And on the off-chance you're a cop, they told us to wait over here and blend in, otherwise they'd shoot us."

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine!" The man patted Delia on the head condescendingly, clearly amused by her typically off-putting sense of humor and knocking her hat sideways. Deidre raised an eyebrow at him, but before either girl could utter another word he strode right past them and through a group of Jokerz dancing with plastic cups in their hands. Both girls glanced around the speaker, watching the strange man make his way towards J-Man.

"Oh, I bet this'll be good..." Deidre stated, her steely gaze turning towards her sister. Delia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... or very, very bad."

**TBC**

_Thanks for the reviews, you guys! The feedback is awesome after taking such a long hiatus from fanficing. I know this is short, but I wanted to at least give you all something while I work on the rest of this and my FictionPress stuff. Please drop me a reivew and let me know what you think!_


	3. III

**III.**

Between the pounding music and the chatter around them, Delia and Deidre strained to hear what was happening between J-Man and Flirty Old Stranger. The girls peered from behind the large speaker, Deidre craning her neck and causing her hat to slide lopsidedly on her head. Delia stepped out and around, her eyebrow quirked up beneath the bangs of her wig. "Who the hell _is_ that guy?"

They watched as a pale white finger, black-nailed and thick, tapped J-man on the shoulder, and a cross look graced Dotty's sharp features. J-man turned around with a scowl, his lips moving soundlessly to their ears as they strained to hear. Deidre grabbed her sister by the hand, mumbling a quick 'c'mon' and yanking her through the crowd. Delia hurried to catch her sister's pace, knocking into a few of their comrades as she did. They stopped and observed the scenario next to a fellow Joker, Ghoul, who was observing the scene as well.

"Who's the old man?" He asked both of them indirectly, and Delia shook her head in response. J-Man expression was strained as her poked a long, gloved finger in Flirtatious Old Stranger's chest, who stood stiffly with his hands in the pockets of his trenchcoat. Dotty had long since walked off, but a crowd was beginning to form around the arguing pair of men.

"I SAID GET LOST OLD MAN! IF YA KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YA!"

A steady hand rose from the trenchcoat pocket, but it wasn't empty. Deidre gasped as she recognized the newly added appendage: A gun. Before anyone could react, three loudly ringing shots fired, and J-Man was thrown backwards by the impact. The music cut, gasps and screams echoed all around the group. Ghoul, looking more aghast than his makeup normally did, grabbed Delia by the arm and yanked slighty. "We gotta get out of here."

But Delia yanked back hard, her grey-blue eyes wide as blood began to seep out of J-Man's purple jacket. His mouth hung open, his eyes shut lazily, and her looked just like Delia had always remembed he did whenever he passed out in class. But the blood wasn't ignorable, seeping out onto the concrete floor. Delia looked to see that Deidre was frozen in place, her hands over her mouth as she stared blankly at the ground. "DeeDee..." Delila rested a hand on her shoulder, "DeeDee, let's go."

"Welllll, kiddies, your former leader is a little, ah, _indesposed_, it would seem, so I'll have to share the good news instead!"

Both of the the girls heads snapped upon hearing Flirtatious Old Stranger's odd, smarmy voice address the room. Ghoul had stopped behind them and turned around, joining the frozen crowd whose attention the stranger had captured. In one quick movement, he threw off his hat (everyone flinched in fear he woul draw his gun once more) and revealed himself to them. Ghost white skin, not makeup like they wore, and a wide grin met their eyes, along with tightly cropped green hair and piercing dark eyes. Ther darkest eyes Delia had certainly ever seen, and they were staring right at her. A knot tightened in her chest, in fear and curiousity, as his eyes them flickered across the group. He spread his arms wide as he looked them all over. "Ahhh, my children! What a doozy of a child support payment this would be..." He giggled lowly, the haunting quality of the sound echoing through the girls's subconcious. "But, Daddy's home now! And it's time for us all to have some bonding time, wouldn't you say?"

He folded his hands behind his back, stepping closer to the group. His grin was somewhat more tame as he leered over the group. He stopped at a tall young man the girls had only met once before, exceedingly large and pale and bald. He looked up at him and mumbled a short 'mm-hmm' under his breath, continuing his scan of the crowd and passing along Chucko in his mask with another 'mm-hmm' until he got to the girls. He paused, his teeth showing as his grin widened.

"I never wanted daughters, you know, but-" He glanced them over once more with his dark, wild eyes. "I suppose I can see the appeal...heh."

By this point, Deidre was hugging Delia, no longer able to look over at J-Man's body on the floor. Her arms around her waist and her forehead resting on her bare shoulder, Deidre tightened her hold on her sister once she heard his footsteps stop in front of them. Delila, for once, was speechless. Luckily for her, Ghoul spoke up behind them, voice shakier than they had ever heard it.

"Who are you?"

**x-x**

"We didn't believe him at first because, duh, it didn't make any sense."

Harley's eyes were wide and mournful, tears once again prickling at the corners of her eyes. Talking to her granddaughters like that; She could've killed him if he weren't already dead! Her stomach churned as she eyes the old family portrait of her granddaughters as toddlers, her smiling son and his kind wife. This was her karma for all the things she did, whether Pam believed it or not. She was lucky she never had children.

Pam pinched the brim of her nose in irritation, her eternally green tinged fingers sharp and angular. "And you just went along with it anyways because, what, it was fun? Oh Harley, they're absolutely your granddaughters..."

Harley sighed at the comment, and looked over at Delia and Deidre to see their unchanged expressions.

"Girls, I've got some things I think I should show you..."

**x-x**

**I have been so woefully neglectful of this story! I apologize you guys! But my two year old decided that we had to watch ROTJ last night so I jotted this down. It's not much, but I hope it at least makes up for my lack of updates! **


End file.
